


Are We Breaking Up?

by kavkei



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Eavesdropping, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkei/pseuds/kavkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho went away for a week and Onew went clubbing with a hunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Breaking Up?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work ages ago coz I'm dead bored.

 

Taemin just got back from his vocal training to be greeted by the sight of Jonghyun and Key pressed up on the door of Jonghyun’s shared bedroom with Minho.

“Hyung? What are you guys doing?” Taemin’s question surprised the two nosy parkers.

“Gosh! Taemin! What do you say when you get home?” Key scolded the younger.

“I’m home. I’m sorry but what the hell are you guys doing?” he demanded.

Jonghyun didn’t answer him; instead, he pulled Taemin down and pressed his left ear on the door.

“What? Is that Jinki-hyung and Minho-hyung?” The both of them nodded in unison. Lips zipped and ears straining to hear the ongoing conversation on the other side.

“Arguing?” Key lost it when Taemin’s never ending questions made it impossible for him to eavesdrop. So he gave him the drill.

“Yes, Taemin! Apparently Minho saw a fan photo of hyung with Taecyeon-hyung in a club. Taecyeon-hyung seem to be a little too intimate with our leader. So, he’s facing the wrath now.”

“Oh~~~ they just got louder!” Taemin stated excitedly.

All three of them are now plastered on the door like a lizard.

“What's the big deal Minho?” Jinki inquired, voice raised an octave higher than the usual.

“The big deal here is that, HE.IS.ALL.OVER.YOU. What’s up with that? I can’t accept this. I really can’t.”

“Then don’t. I don’t understand why this bothers you too much when you, yourself openly, out to the public in broad daylight throw yourself all over Nickhun, Junho, Eunhyuk, Chansung and hundreds more out there. Do you hear me questioning you like this? I don’t think so.” Jinki practically yelled it all out in one breath.

_“Touché.” Taemin said in agreement._   
_“Serves you right alien boy.” Jonghyun second._   
_“Truth there Minwhore.” Added key._

“But at least hyung, we’re not in a compromising position and not in a club by ourselves. Hyung, I only went away for a week and you’re already going out with a hunk hotter than me while you’re wearing eyeliner, complete with a hip hugging skinny leather pants then you expect me to not be jealous?!” Minho fired back.

“It was Kibum’s idea and hey! So what if I turn people on? You went shirtless on stage, I said nothing about it.” Jinki scoffed at Minho’s silly accusation.

_“Turn me on anytime you want Kinky Jinki.” Taemin said once again agreeing to Jinki._   
_“Hell yeah you can tap me anytime anywhere, sexy dubu.” Jonghyun finished by licking his lips seductively._   
_“My masterpiece. Wrap your strong muscular thighs around me please.” Key added naughtily._

Jinki’s starting to feel a headache coming so he picked up his jacket along with his car keys, phone and wallet.

“Hyung, Taecyeon hyung has a thing for you, ok. I knew it a long time ago. Yes, I am insecure. You seem to be returning his feelings and that frightens me. Are you bored of me already coz I’m just a kid?” Minho said with a small insecure voice and watery eyes.

“You’re ridiculous. I’m done with this.” Jinki made to walk towards the door when Minho stopped him with an unbelievable question.

“Jinki-hyung, are you breaking up with me?” Minho’s voice quivered. At this point, he couldn’t care less if he’s acting like a baby. Jinki is everything to him.

Jinki couldn’t help but to smile at his adorableness. He thank God that he was facing the door and not the love of his life because he’s definitely enjoying this moment here.

“If you don’t want me to breakup with you Minho, then impress me. You have two hours.” With that Jinki left Minho to his thoughts.

The three eavesdropper outside scrambled to their feet the moment they heard the door knob turned.

“Hi hyung. You’re going out?" Taemin asked with a sheepish grin trying not to seem obvious that he just eavesdropped on their lovers’ quarrel.

Key faked fixing the photo frames on the wall while Jonghyun pretended to examine the carpet for lost coins.

“Taemin you stink. Go take a shower now. Key the frames are fine and Jonghyun, you should try the vacuum cleaners if you’re looking for lost coins. I see you guys in a bit.”

The three of them stood there silently until they heard the front door clicked.

“Jinki-hyung is hot when he’s all strict and commanding like that.” Taemin commented before he made a beeline to the shower. Key and Jonghyun hummed in agreement.

-

The house was dark and quiet when Jinki got home. He called out for the boys but none of them answered back. Jinki shrugged it off and proceeded to the kitchen to put the groceries in the fridge.

“Hyung, I’m so sorry, please don’t break up with me.” Minho said the moment Jinki set foot in the kitchen. He was found in a punishment pose, down on his knees, both hands raised up in the air.

“Minho what the hell, you frightened me!” Jinki yelled, hand clutched on his chest trying to calm his thumping heart. He bent down to pick up the scattered groceries.

“No, no, no. Let me do it hyung. Let me help you.” Minho hurriedly reached forward to help pick up the groceries but ended up banging his forehead hard with Jinki’s.

“Ouch! Minho.” Jinki yelped, hand pressed on his throbbing forehead.

Minho hurriedly got on his feet, scrambled to grab an ice pack and gently placed it on Jinki’s forehead. He took this chance to coaxed Jinki into forgiving him and forget about breaking up their relationship.

“Hyung, I know I acted like a douche bag just now. I accused you for cheating on me. It’s just stupid. I am really sorry. I hope you’d forgive me but even if you don’t just please don’t hate on me. Hyung~ I made you stuffed chicken. Straight from Jamie Oliver’s cookbook with no help what so ever from Kibum. Please, don’t break up with me.” Minho pleaded. He lowered his head trying to meet Jinki’s eyes from behind his bangs.

Jinki chuckled lightly, “You were a douche but you’re MY douche. Between the two of us, I am the one who should be insecure. Look at yourself. You turn people’s head and you said you act like a kid. I am the one jumping around sets, making lame jokes Minho, not you. Trust me Minho when I said I love you. I did back then, I am now and I will always be in love with you Minho.”

Minho smiled so big that it reached his ears hearing those words from Jinki. He reached forward and took Jinki’s lips in one passionate kiss. They didn’t get to smooch when Jinki came with SHINee’s manager to pick him up at the airport this evening. It has been a hell of a one week for them.

When they parted, Jinki looked lovingly into Minho’s eyes. At the moment no words could describe the love that they felt for each other.

“Minho, I think something's burning.”


End file.
